Prom Night
by mrk1023
Summary: A fanfiction based on Season 4 Episode 12 "The Prom" in which Ramona and Popko lose their virginities. (one-shot?)


Ramona and Popko's First Time (Based on S4 E12 of Fuller House)

Ramona sees that Popko came to the prom with Sienna. Later on in the night, Popko comes over to the table to talk to Ramona.

Popko starts by saying, "Ramona, I messed up. I'm really sorry I hurt you. I can't believe I let go of someone so amazing."

"Go on, you're making some sense…" Ramona says.

"I miss you, even as a friend. Is there any chance we can go back to that?" Popko asks, hoping she'll give him another chance.

Ramona considers this for a moment, then replies, "I guess since were both alone, we could hang out. But if a super cute guy asks me to hang out, I'm gone."

"And he will… wanna dance?" Popki suggests.

"Why not. But when the cute guy shows up, I'm gone" Ramona responds.

Ramona takes Popko's hand and they walk onto the dance floor together. A slow song comes on, and Ramona and Popko step closer to each other. He puts his hands on her waist and she puts hers on his shoulders.

Halfway through the song, she rests her head on his shoulder while they continue swaying side to side. Ramona quietly says, "I miss you too." She looks into his eyes and her heart starts to flutter. "Do you want to hang out after the dance? Maybe we could go back to my house together."

"Yeah, that sounds great." he replied.

During the ride home, Ramona thought about their relationship and how he was her first kiss and first boyfriend. They had made out before, but she had wanted to take things farther with him. She felt that she was ready to lose her virginity, and she knew she wanted it to be with Popko. They went upstairs to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"So Popko, I've been thinking, and..." she paused and took a breath. "I want to have sex with you."

Popko was surprised to hear her say this so he raised his eyebrows and said "Are you sure? I've never had sex before."

"I'm sure. I'm a virgin, but I'm ready and I want this. With you. Right now, if you want to" she reassured him.

Ramona leaned in and kissed Popko. She had missed the feeling of their lips connecting. He returned the kiss by putting his hand on her cheek. They both deepened the kiss by opening their mouths slightly.

When their tongues touched, Ramona softly moaned. They continued making out for a few minutes, then Popko trailed his kisses to her neck. He remembered when they were dating and he gave her a hickey, she was nervous about her parents seeing it, so he made sure to not leave a mark on her this time.

They separated and she stood up to take off her dress. Popko followed by taking off his shirt and pants. Ramona laid down on the bed and gestured for Popko to lay next to her.

They started kissing again, then Ramona moved him so he was on top of her. She put one of his hands over her boob and he lightly squeezed it. She sat up to take her bra off.

Popko wanted to make this experience as pleasurable for her as possible, so he sucked on one of her nipples while massaging her other boob. Ramona's soft moans turned him on as he felt his penis was getting harder.

Popko didn't plan to be having sex that night, so he realized he didn't come prepared. "Oh uh, I don't have a condom." he told Ramona.

"That's okay, I have one." she said. He slid his underwear off and put the condom on. He was a little nervous but mostly excited that he was going to be having sex with Ramona.

"Can you please go slow at first?" she asked him.

"Of course babe, and if it hurts you too much tell me and we can stop, okay?" Popko said.

"Okay, thank you" Ramona was glad that Popko was being respectful about this.

"Are you ready?" he made sure.

Ramona nodded and said "yes" and opened her legs so he could lay in between them.

Popko lined himself up with Ramona's vagina and slowly pushed in. Ramona let out her breath because she had to adjust to the feeling of his penis inside her.

"Keep going" she instructed. Popko pulled out of her then thrusted all the way into her again. Ramona sighed "oh wow" as she started to feel pleasure.

Popko moaned and continued slowly moving in and out of her. After a couple minutes he knew he was close to coming.

"Ramona, I'm gonna-" he started to warn her.

"Go ahead baby" she encouraged.

With one last thrust, Popko groaned and came inside the condom. He pulled out of her and said "Now let me finish you too."

He licked her clit and fingered her for a minute before she moaned, "Oh yes, keep going I'm about to come". He felt her tighten around his fingers and she had her climax.

He laid down next to her and they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow, that felt so good" she said.

"Yeah that was amazing" he agreed.

Ramona looks over at him and says, "Popko, I'm glad I had my first time with you. Hopefully we can do that again sometime."

"Yes, I would love to. Thanks for being my first time too" he smiles and kisses her cheek.


End file.
